The Devil and James Potter
by Mrs Grim
Summary: A silly story where James Potter sells his soul to the devil for a date with Lily. But- er- it isn't quite what it seems...


All is J.K.'s…  
James Potter, desperate, sells his soul to the -er- devil?...   
  
  
**The Devil and James Potter  
By Liz  
**  
Lightning flashed brightly outside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It danced off the high towers and shone through the windows.  
  
James Potter let out a yell. Sitting up in bed, he grabbed his glasses and rubbed his head.  
  
What a horrible dream!!! He'd dreamed about the same wonderful person at least once every night. Lily Evans.  
  
_They had been walking down a deserted corridor. He had just turned to her and asked, "Will you go with me to the ball?"  
  
She had stopped smiling immediately, "But I'm going with Severus!"_  
  
James suppressed a gag and got up from his bed. He'd do anything, anything, to get the lovely, smart, sophisticated Lily Evans to go with him to the Christmas Ball.  
  
The lightning struck again.  
  
James jumped slightly and faced the window angrily, "I'd do anything! ANYTHING!!! I'd sell my soul to the Devil to go with Lily!!!" A crash of thunder echoed his nearly shouted statement. As the lightening struck yet again, he was aware of a presence behind him. He turned.  
  
A tall figure was concealed in a black robe, a hood shadowing it's face.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" James squeaked uncertainly.  
  
"I am the Devil," the voice said slowly and deeply. Then he bowed slightly, "You called?"  
  
James backed away, "Now wait a second!"  
  
"The Devil does not 'wait a second'!" it boomed.  
  
"Be quieter," hissed James, "You'll wake up my roommates!" Even if he couldn't see its eyes, the thing could sure stare penetratingly.  
  
"Er-"  
  
"I will grant your wish, James Potter," the Devil said, "Only, give me your soul."  
  
"Sole? Why do you want my sole?"  
  
"Soul, you fool! SoUl! I collect them."  
  
"What a morbid hobby," James muttered, "My soul for a date?"  
  
"Yes," it barked, "Is that a problem?"  
  
"Er- no, er- yes, er- lemme think about that." Pause. "I dunno."  
  
The Devil shakes its head and . If it had had eyes, it would have rolled them. It brings out a paper, "Sign here."  
  
James squints at it, "I can't really see it well-"  
  
"SIGN HERE!!!"  
  
"All right, all right, don't get all upset!" He signs, "There!"  
  
The devil laughs eerily, "The next time you see the fair lady, she'll be dying to go with you!"  
  
"Okay," James started, "but how-"  
  
"Leave that all to me!" it assured him, "Sleep now…" James fell asleep."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That morning, James awoke, remembering all that had happened.  
  
"Hey, Sirius," he called to the bed next to him, "What's a soul?"  
  
"I dunno," Sirius muttered sleepily, "Ask Remus." And he promptly rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
"Remus!"  
  
"Uhm?"  
  
"What's a soul?"  
  
"That thingie in your shoe."  
  
"No! SoUl!"  
  
"Oh! Beats me. I think it's important though."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At breakfast, Sirius nudged James, "What's wrong, old pal?"  
  
James looked around hopefully. Where was Lily? Where was-  
  
Ah! There she was! Red hair, smiles, dimples, and all!  
  
Sirius turned to James, "Aren't you going to ask her?"  
  
James turned red, "Not in front of all these people! Anyway, I- I-" he breaks off, "What have I done?!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I sold my soul to the Devil and he PROMISED that Lily would want to go with me the next time I saw her! He lied!!! I want my soul back!!!" His voice was frantic.  
  
Several Gryffindors edged away from him as he stood up.  
  
"I-I didn't mean it! No! I-I-"  
  
Sirius raised his voice over James', "Oy, Lily! Jamsie here really wants to go with you to the ball! Whaddya say? Huh?"  
  
James stared at his best friend.  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to worry about it?" The Devil's voice was back and Sirius was grinning like mad. "It all worked out, see-oof!" He broke off as James knocked him off his chair and onto the floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
During detention later that night…  
  
"Oh, James," Sirius said as he polished the 364th trophy, "Don't be such a prat!"  
  
No response.  
  
"You're not still upset, are you?" (In Devil's voice)  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Sirius," James said in a very conversational tone, "If you ever speak in that voice again, it will be the last time that you ever speak."  
  
Sirius laughed and slapped James, rather hard, on the back. James staggered.  
  
"You must be feeling better if you're insulting me!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"C'mon! Look on the bright side! She DID say yes!"  
  
"After she stopped laughing."  
  
(Devil's voice) "But it WAS funny." James suddenly turns and knocks Sirius on the head with a trophy.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"What did I sign?" James demanded.  
  
Sirius smiled and laughed the Devil's laugh, "Ha ha ha!"  
  
"I don't like the sound of that," James shook hid head sadly, "I didn't REALLY sell you my soul, did I?"  
  
Sirius shook his head, "Of course not, what do I need a soul for? That is, assuming you even have one…"  
  
"Now see here, Devil-"  
  
"That's Mr. Devil to you, commoner."  
  
"Commoner?!"  
  
"You heard me, peasant!"  
  
James rolled his eyes, "You seriously make no sense."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"And you DID NOT succeed in distracting me."  
  
"Dang."  
  
"What did I sign?"  
  
"Ehrmm…"  
  
"Sirius!!!"  
  
Sirius stood up, "Let's just say that I am now the proud new owner of your broomstick, your owl, er- your vault at Gringotts, and um- possibly part of your house…"  
  
"Sirius!!!" James jumped up after him, pelting him with trophies and wax.  
  
*THE END*  
  
That is it. Yes, it is very strange. We read Dr. Faustus in school and I was inspired! Review please! No flames!  
  
Liz  
  
  
  
  



End file.
